


Stuck at Beacon

by HeroFizzer



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Sex, noncon, stuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: Ruby slips up on timing her Semblance, and as a result finds herself stuck in a pip on the Academy campus. Unfortunately for her, after Blake rushes off for help, Cardin Winchester finds her still in her spot, deciding to take advantage of the situation.





	1. Chapter 1

It's another nice and peaceful day on the campus of Beacon Academy, with no Grimm attacks, no evil villains with nefarious plans, and most important of all, no classes. This gives the sisters Yang and Ruby time to perfect and hone their skills, in particular the younger sibling's speed Semblance.

With Yang and Ruby standing at a makeshift starting line, and Blake as the judge, the two appear ready for a race. “Okay, are we clear on the rules? First one to make it down to the fountain, circle around it, and then make it back here by crossing the finish line is the winner. Is that understood?”

“Yup.” Yang says, assuming the starting position.

“Likewise!” Ruby replies, her expression eager and determined.

“On your marks, get set...GO!”

The race starts off fairly simple. Ruby and Yang run down the long stretch of greenery on their feet, huffing it as they try to reach the fountain before the other does. All goes well for Ruby as the hooded huntress gets half a foot ahead of her older sister, though Yang is clearly not giving in so easily. Though she picks up the pace, it appears that her baby sister is still much faster than her.

“I'm gonna catch up to you eventually,” Yang shouts, “you know I'm gonna!”

“Ha, sure! Maybe if you weren't so top heavy!” Ruby bites back, grinning at her sister. “That little extra weight is gonna make it hard to beat me!”

Growling, Yang prepares her gauntlets as the mumbles to herself, “We'll see about that.” With a hop and shift in weight, Yang faces the opposite direction of the fountain and punches into the air, with her gauntlets going off. The recoil sends Yang flying through the air, getting ahead of her black haired sister by a good several feet. Ruby's eyes go wide as she watches her sister land on her feet, rolling over until she's able to face forward, continuing the race on foot.

“Hey, that's not fair!” Ruby shouts. “You're cheating!”

“Nothing in the rules says we can't use our weapons!” Yang says with a grin before she rounds the water fountain. As she watches her sister rush back the other way, the hooded huntress leers at her,making her turn around the object as well. Once she's well behind her sister, Ruby has a thought to herself. 

“Nothing about weapons, huh? There's nothing about Semblance either!” As she leaps into the air, Ruby wraps herself in her cape, spiraling until she shoots off like a dart. Moving at incredibly high speeds, the team leader manages to pass out her blonde haired sibling, catching her off guard as the wind blasts past her. Even from a distance she can tell that Ruby won the race, though not how she expected her to do so.

Unfortunately, even as Black watches her fly by, lowering her hand to declare the race over, Ruby is still darting through the air, her voice wailing as she flies past a bunch of students until finally freezing up in the air. Confused, Ruby looks around at her surroundings, realizing she's still spiraled inside of her cape. “What the...?”

As if by magic, Ruby finds her body unfurled from her cape, dropped feet first back onto the safe concrete sidewalk of the campus. Before she can sigh of relief, a soft, angelic voice calls out to her, “Ruby Rose!”

Her body freezes up, standing at attention as Glynda Goodwitch stomps over her way, her crop in hand as she gives the young Rose a stern look. “What on earth do you think you're doing?!” Glynda says coldly.

“Uh...n-nothing, Ms. Goodwitch, ma'am.” Ruby squeaks, looking at the ground to avoid eye contact with the instructor. “We were just, uh...”

“Ruby and I had a race!” Yang shouts, finally catching up to her sister while regaining her breath, while Black follows behind. “We were just testing the speed of her Semblance, and then...”

“And then you lost control?” Glynda asks of Ruby.

“What? No, Ms. Goodwitch!” Ruby replies, shaking her head hastily. “I was just, um...forgot where the finish line was!”

“Ms. Rose...” Glynda growls.

“Okay, maybe I did lose control,” Ruby sighs, “but I thought I could cut it off before I went over the line, and I guess I overshot my trajectory, that's all.”

Goodwitch sighs, shaking her head in disappointment. “It sounds to me s if speed isn't your problem, young Rose.” she says. “Rather you need to learn when to stop yourself and time your Semblance well. Otherwise, you may end up bumping into a fellow huntsman by accident, or worse, end up stuck in a wall.”

“How oddly specific.” Blake says quietly.

“Yes ma'am.” Ruby says, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

“Work on THAT first before you have another race on the campus, girls.” And with that, Glynda heads off, the three members of Team RWBY looking a little flushed. 

After Glynda leaves the girls be, Yang looks over at Ruby and asks, “Hey, sis, you gonna be okay?”

Ruby, still in thought over what the instructor had to say, snaps out of it. “Huh? Oh, yeah, sure. I'm fine. I just thought I had the timing down already...”

“Well...you do kind of rely more on your scythe these days.” Blake notes. “Sometimes I forget you even HAVE a Semblance.”

“Ugh, great...” Ruby says, hanging her head in humiliation.

##

“Ruby, are you SURE this is the way to practice hitting the breaks on your Semblance?”

“Positive!”

With Yang having to meet up with Weiss over other matters, Ruby takes Blake with her to practice the timing of her Semblance. Standing several feet away from the large school building, Ruby squats down as she prepares for this major test. Blake, standing next to a giant pipe sticking out of the wall, leans against the building as she awaits her team leader's attempt to practice her stopping point with the Semblance. “Because you realize there's a good chance that you'll get stuck...” says the cat Faunus.

“I know, that's why I'm going to use you as my marker.” Ruby says.

Blake groans. “Ruby, I'm not sure if-”

“C'moooon, I know what I'm doing!” Ruby insists.

“You're the leader.” Blake says, standing up from the wall to place herself just in front of the pipe, stepping out of Ruby's way. “Okay, whenever you're ready.”

“Here I come!” As she spins in place, Ruby furls herself into her cape, her body darting into the air at high speeds. Once she passes Blake, the young Rose brings her body to a halt, hoping to land on her feet. Though she manages to do so, landing on her feet at such a high velocity causes her to slide forward, causing her to glide head first into the pipe on the side of the school building.

Horrified, Blake rushes to her leader, watching her legs kick into the air, her arms stuck on either side of her body as she lays dormant in the pipe. “Ruby!” Blake shouts, tapping on the pipe. “Are you okay?!”

“Owww, not so loud...” Ruby whines. “The echo hurts my ears.”

“Sorry...” Blake replies. “Can you get out?”

“I should be able to, right? Who would make a pipe this big and not...ngh! Not make it...rgh...easy to get...OUT of!” As the cat Faunus hears many a grunt and groan from the struggling eighteen year old, she realizes the worst. “Okay, no, I'm stuck.”

“All right, just stay calm.” Blake insists as she moves behind Ruby. “Maybe I can help you get out.” Wrapping her arms around Ruby's waist, the cat Faunus pulls as best she can, giving her best effort to help her team leader of of the mess. “Ngh! You're definitely stuck in there...”

“Aw, no, I can't be stuck!” Ruby bawls, her legs accidentally kicking into Blake, the Faunus doubling over in response. “Oh, sorry, Blake.”

“It's fine...” Blake coughs, grabbing hold of her stomach. “Look, just try not to panic. That's only going to make things worse for yourself.”

“I'm trying not to,” Ruby assures her teammate, “but it's so dark in here. And I don't even know what might come out of this pipe. Is it for sewage? Oh, I hope it's not sewage...”

“I'll try to be back before you find out first hand.” Blake says to her before rushing off like the ninja that she is. All alone, Ruby whines loudly, her voice echoing into the vast emptiness that is the pipeline before her.

“Ugh, this is great.” Ruby groans. “I was scolded by Glynda, I'm stuck in this stupid pipe...can it get any worse?!”

“Well well, what do we have here?” As she hears the voice, Ruby's head jumps up in fear, almost hitting against the top of the pipe. Knowing all too well the source of that cocky attitude, she realizes who it is that's behind her right now.

“Oh, uh, h-hey Cardin.” says the nervous Ruby. “What brings you out here?”

“Nice day to stroll around the campus,” Cardin says, leaning onto the pipe as he rests his elbow atop it, “and then I find a pipsqueak like yourself stuck in this little hole. Figures someone as dumb as you would find a way inside and not get out.”

“You know...grgh! You could maybe HELP instead of be a butthole and mock me for something as dumb as this!”

“Heh, you make that a little too easy.” Cardin says, his eyes staring down Ruby's ass as it sticks out of the pipe. Though he has a good glimpse of her rear, the skirt of her outfit is still in the way of her posterior, annoying the leader of CRDN. “Though I can give you a little hand, sure.”

“Uh, wait, how are you planning to do that?” Ruby asks with concern. “Because Blake couldn't do it, and I get you're stronger than her but-AGH! What's that noise?!” Unable to see what's happening behind her, Ruby feels a bit of a draft, as her skirt no longer covers up her legs. A chill runs up her body, now that her backside is exposed to the air. She hears Cardin's laughter outside the pipe, the young huntsman tearing the skirt off her body. “Cardin? What are you doing back there?!”

“Just doing what I can to help.” he laughs, tossing Ruby's skirt to the ground. “But I figure if I'm gonna be the hero of your little situation, I might as well treat myself to a reward.”

“You don't pick up rewards in the middle of a rescue mission!” Ruby shouts, struggling to free herself from her tube-shaped prison. “Cardin, when I get out of here-HEY!” The young huntress's body stiffens up, hearing the tear of her leggings from the other side of the pipe. As he tears at the groin of the Team RWBY leader's leggings, revealing her smooth backside to his eyes. “Are you freaking SERIOUS?! That's not right at all!”

“Not like you can do anything about it.” Cardin replies back, kneeling behind the young huntress so that his face is level to her captured crotch. Licking his lips in anticipation, the leader of CRDN grabs hold of Ruby's ass cheeks, he gives them a tight squeeze that causes the young huntress to yelp. “Man, who knew you had such a cute little ass, kid? You should try to show it off more.”

“I'd rather not...” Ruby replies, a nervous tone in her voice. When Cardin smacks her ass, the young huntress yelps again, whimpering through closed lips as she feels the area of her ass swell up, likely forming the shape of the young huntsman's palm. She begs for Blake to return with some help already, growing weary and annoyed with the treatment that Cardin presents to her body, wailing when she feels his tongue jab into her snatch. “Gaah! Cardin, this is no time for that, this isn't HELPING!”

“Oh, it's helping.” Cardin says, pulling his tongue back a brief moment. “It's helping me to your sweet little puss.” With Ruby unable to do anything to stop him, Cardin digs in to her vagina, pushing his tongue into her snatch, burrowing it as deep as he can inside the young huntress. “Mmmph, you taste better than I thought, Red.”

“THAT IS NOT A COMPLIMENT!” Ruby shouts, her voice echoing through whatever system the pipe is attached to. She squirms about, trying to kick Cardin away from her body. In doing so she ignores Blake's order to not move about, but she doesn't care thanks in part to Cardin making it hard by toying with her sexual organs while she remains vulnerable. Biting down on her lower lip, she whimpers as the tongue wiggles about inside her muff, unable to ignore such a sensation. “Ew, gross, it's moving around.” Ruby complains. “Just stop...”

Cardin certainly does remove his tongue from Ruby's snatch, but another pat on her butt tells Ruby that the huntsman is far from over. Standing up behind her, Cardin pulls his pants down, his seven inch thick cock slowly rising up. Holding his thick member in his hand, Cardin slaps it against Ruby's ass, startling the young huntress. Though it doesn't hurt the same way as his hand, it's an instrument she's not at all familiar with. “Say, you're still a virgin, right, Ruby?”

“A what...?” Ruby asks, sweat forming on her forehead. “Cardin...what is that?”

“It's my dick, you dumb broad.” Cardin laughs, sliding his rod between her ass cheeks, using them to squeeze his shaft as he thrusts it against her crack. “You don't even know a damn thing about sex, do you? Heh...guess I'll be your teacher in this educational part of your life.” As he gets cocky, his rod grows hard as he keeps it squeezed between her cheeks, finally taking the plunge and shoving his erection inside Ruby's body.

“Waaaugh!” Ruby cries out, her muff penetrated by the head of Cardin's cock. “Cardin, what are you doing?! Get me out of here, stop screwing around!”

“You're not the boss of me, kid!” Cardin replies, delivering hard, aggressive thrusts into the huntress's backside as she remains stuck in the pipe. He watches her ass cheeks ripple with every thrust he makes while her butt squishes against the entrance of the pipe, enjoying every second he can of Ruby's pussy, how it feels so tight around his shaft. “But you're definitely worth something to me right now. Nnngh, I can't wait to brag to my teammates how I got to defile the leader of Team RWBY.

“Don't you dare!” Ruby shouts. “If my big sister catches you, you're already dead! Just stop already!” As Ruby tries to kick at Cardin's body, the huntsman grabs hold of her legs, using them for leverage as he continues to ram his hips into her pussy. Still stuck, Ruby does her best to struggle out of the pipe, in spite of Blake telling her to be calm. “It's tough to stay calm when some jerk is penetrating me without permission...” she growls.

“Oh, I'm sorry, you wanna act like you didn't fucking ask for this?” Cardin asks, delivering a harder thrust against Ruby's body. “Next time you don't want this JERK to fuck your pussy, maybe don't get stuck in a pipe, you bitch!” With a gruff hum escaping his lips, Cardin continues to pound away at Ruby, saying to the eighteen year old huntress, “Fuck, your pussy is so tight! You might just make me cum soon...”

“I might what now?” Ruby asks, worried over the implications of his words. She continues to take the pounding of Cardin's hips, no choice in the matter as he holds her legs in his hands, not even bothering to give them a yank in an attempt to free her. The young huntsman merely continues to feed his cock to Ruby's snatch, watching as every inch of him disappears inside her body. With all the blood pumping into him, Cardin realizes he's reached his peak, with his cock ready to explode at any second. Giving one hard thrust to her backside, the huntsman pulls back on Ruby's legs, forcing himself against him as he blasts his load into the young woman's snatch, causing her to cry out inside the pipe, surprise in her voice as she feels the semen flood her vagina, coating her cavern walls in so much of his spunk. Ruby's eyes remain wide, her jaw slightly opened as she realizes what, exactly, is going on, as she worries that the load of cum Cardin ejected inside her may get her pregnant.

With a sigh of relief, Cardin pulls his member out of Ruby's body, watching as his seed dribbles out between her folds. Wiping the sweat off his brow, the huntsman gives the young woman's backside another hard slap, though Ruby's reaction is unheard by him. “Heh, good. Guess I finally broke her.” says Cardin, squatting to pick his pants up off the dirt ground. Before he can even leave the scene of the crime, a fist comes flying into his face from nowhere, knocking the huntsman to the ground. As he stares up at the sky, he finds a blonde haired woman with familiar glowing eyes, realizing that he's now in deep shit.

“Hey Cardin,” Yang says coldly, “did you try to get my sister out of that pipe, or did you take advantage of her just now?”

“Uh, listen, I can explain-”

“Nope.” Grabbing onto the pipe, Yang roars as she uses her Semblance to break it off of the wall, then tear into the steel to break her sister out of her tube-shaped prison. “But let's see how YOU like being stuck, dipshit!” Taking the remnants of the pipe, the blonde member of Team RWBY wraps it around Cardin's body, leaving him stuck inside the small stature. Picking his sister up off the ground, Yang takes her jacket off, handing it to Ruby before asking, “You okay sis?”

“Well, I'm free...” Ruby says silently as she wraps Yang's jacket around her waist, covering her naughty bits, “and Cardin is stuck in that pipe now...so I guess I am.”

“Awesome.” Yang says with a light jab at the air, wrapping her arm around Ruby as they leave Cardin behind. “C'mon, let's go get you something to take your mind off this...”


	2. Weiss in the Janitor's Closet

"What do you mean you've never paid any attention to the girls' butts around here?"

Lien Ren has to shush his team leader in Jaune, not wanting it known that they're even having such a conversation at this moment in the crowded halls of Beacon. It's not even clear to him why Jaune would even ask such a question. It's not what one would consider public conversation, after all.

"I'm sorry, Jaune, but I'm a bit too focused on my training and classes as a hunter." Ren explains. "I have far too much going on yo pay attention to the female body."

"Huh, that explains Nora when she talks in her dreams." Jaune mutters to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing! I didn't say anything!" Jaune says nervously, holding his hands up in defense.

Ignoring Jaune's defensive stance, Ren continues, "Why does it even matter to you, anyway? Shouldn't you be focused more on your learning to be a better leader rather than worrying which huntress has the nicest butt?"

"I mean, yeah," Jaune says, rubbing the back of his head, "But that doesn't mean I can't ask simple questions like that once in a while, you know? Wondering about butts isn't going to take more than a few seconds out of my day."

With a sigh, Ren regretfully indulges in his leader's request. "Fine then, Jaune, who do you think has the best then?"

As he starts rubbing his chin in thought, as if the question had never been presented to him before now, Jaune says to Ren, "Me? Hm, I guess I'd have yo say...Weiss."

"Of course you would." Ren says while shaking his head. "It's no secret how much of a crush you have on her."

"Do you think she wears cotton panties or a thong?" Jaune asks sincerely. "Because I don't know, it feels like she has a bit too much going on."

As he leaves the question hanging in the air, Ren simply walks away from his team leader. "Goodbye, Jaune." he says, regretting this entire conversation.

"Hey, wait, Ren!" Jaune shouts, trying to catch up with his fellow hunter.

##

Elsewhere in the school, not too far away, Weiss has a discussion with Blake on the lesson they had been taught by Port that day, or lack thereof. "It really does amaze me how he's such a well respected professor with how much his lessons turn into little hunting tales." Weiss says exhaustively. "How are we supposed to pass his class when he doesn't give us the required details for the quiz?"

"He does tend to get a little winded, I'll give you that." Blake replies. "You're up on your studies anyway, right? Why complain?"

"It just gets aggravating after so long." Weiss insists. "I may learn on my own, Blake, but a professor should still be capable of teaching me something along the way."

"Well when you put it like that..." Soon, the cat Faunus and Weiss come across an open janitor's closet, with Weiss showing disgust in the action. "What? Don't tell me this bugs you too." Blake says with a snicker.

"It does." Weiss says, sighing as if she regrets admitting that. "I'm sorry, Blake, but when your butlers and servants have better manners than the staff at Beacon, that doesn't seem very helpful."

Just before Weiss can close the door, Blake stops her. "Hang on, look. See the door knob?" asks the cat Faunus, pointing at the inside of the door. "It looks like he kept it locked by accident. And he left his keys behind."

Weiss looks on in disgust. "How careless. Honestly, whoever this janitor is he needs to be taught a lesson in-"

"Hey, Ren! Slow down!"

Weiss's words are interrupted as they hear Jaune from down the hall, turning to see what the blonde JNPR leader is shouting over. Unfortunately for Weiss, Jaune bumps into her as she pivots to face him, causing the two to stumble around in their attempt to disentangle from each other. Though Blake steps out of their way, she can only watch on as Weiss's skirt gets caught on the inside doorknob, causing the door to close on the janitor's closet with them inside.

"...Oh...that's just...great." says Blake.

Inside the closet, Weiss sits upright, rubbing her head as she groans from the tumble. "What just happened...?" Weiss complains. Looking around, Weiss sees that she's the only one inside, though she could have sworn that Jaune tumbled in along with her. "Jaune?" Weiss asks. "Jaune, where are you?"

As she hears a groan coming from the ground, Weiss is horrified to see that the JNPR leader is right under her. With his face right against the seat of her skirt. In short, Weiss currently sits atop the blonde hunter's face. Horrified, Weiss jumps to her feet, stomping down on Jaune's midsection out of instinct. "Jaune, get up!" she commands, the stomp causing him to sit upright as he coughs.

"Ooogh," Jaune groans, grabbing his stomach in pain, "I thought I was having the best dream..." He looks to see Weiss standing in front of him, the huntress having moved out of his way. Nervously, Jaune stands up at the sight of his goddess, clearing his throat. "Weiss! Uh, hi! What are...where are we, actually?"

"Whatever you were doing running in the hall caused us to stumble into the janitor's closet, you oaf!" Weiss shouts, slapping Jaune's arm. "Now come on, let's get out of here."

As the two head for the door, Weiss reaches for the door knob, turning and twisting it both ways, only to find that it won't budge. Then it dawns on the white haired huntress. "...Oh no."

"Oh no?" repeats Jaune.

"Guys?" Blake shouts from the other side. "Are you okay in there?"

"We're fine, thankfully," Weiss shouts from the other side, leering back at Jaune on thankfully, "But we're locked in here."

"That figures. And the keys are in there with you, too." Blake notes. "I'll see if I can find someone from maintenance to get it open."

"Isn't the janitor maintenance?" Jaune asks, rubbing the back of his head.

"This really isn't the time for that, Jaune." Weiss says with a leer.

"I'm just asking!"

With Blake having been gone for a matter of minutes, Weiss and Jaune continue to look around the closet, trying in vein to find their escape out of the little room. Unfortunately, there doesn't seem to be much else in there but shelves, cleaning supplies, and an empty wall. Hanging her head in defeat, Weiss leans against the wall, groaning at their plight. "It's hopeless." Weiss says. "We're trapped in here."

Leaning next to Weiss, Jaune make an attempt to lighten the mood, "Well, it could be worse. We could be stuck here alone. At least we have each other, right?"

As she glares at Jaune, the white haired huntress says, "You do realize you're the reason we're even IN this mess, right?!"

"But, I was just..." Jaune stumbles over his words, the conversation not having gone how he had hoped it to. With Weiss looking away from him, Jaune shifts over just a bit, placing his hand against the bare wall, only to feel paper rather than plaster. "Hey, what the...?" As he continues to push, Jaune sees a hint of sunlight poking out, bringing some hope to his eyes. "Hey, Weiss! I think we might have a way out!"

"Oh? And how is that?" asks the still angry Weiss.

Pushing down on the makeshift portion of wall, Jaune rips into it enough to reveal a window. "Tada!" he says.

Hope returns to Weiss's eyes as well, seeing an exit at last. "Jaune, I can't believe it! Although...why would you block off a window in a janitor's closet? Or...why have a window to begin with?"

"Who cares?" Jaune asks, excitedly opening the window up. "Come on, you first! Let's just get out of here!"

Shrugging, Weiss steps up to the bow open window, sticking her upper body through to see the ground beneath her, thanking this for being the ground floor of the building. Thinking the window secure, Jaune lets go...only to realize that it's much looser than he thinks. The window slams down on Weiss's body, the white haired huntress barking at it slams down on her waist. Looking back inside, Weiss shouts back to Jaune, "what are you doing?! Open it back up!"

"I'm trying." Jaune hisses, trying his best to jiggle the window back open. "But it won't budge."

"Wonderful..." Weiss says, planing her face. "Then try to help me back in. Maybe we can fix it together."

"If you say so." Though a bit awkward, Jaune wraps his arms around Weiss's waist, pulling back on her in the most awkward of manners. Anyone that can see inside the newly revealed window would see something different from the truth, especially when Jaune juts his hips against Weiss.

"Jaune!" Weiss barks. "Could you be more careful? You're pounding against my...butt..." Her cheeks turn red as she realizes how loudly she says that, especially out in public like this. Jaune's cheeks turn red as he looks down, realizing how close he is to seeing Weiss's backside.

"Oh! Um...s-sorry Weiss. I'll try something else..." Grabbing her skirt, Jaune tugs back on the bottom, trying to use his strength to pull her back in, only to confuse and anger the white haired huntress.

"Jaune! Stop doing that! You're going to pull my skirt-" Before she can finish her statement, Jaune tugs back so hard that the skirt goes flying off, with him falling back as well. From outside, Weiss's cheeks turn bright red, realizing she's now bottomless. Under her breath, she mutters angrily, "Jaune, I'm going to kill you..."

"I, um, sorry, Weiss..." As he realizes that he holds her skirt in his hand, Jaune looks up at the huntress's ass, his eyes shooting wide open as he looks on to see white cotton panties covering up her bottom. In a hypnotic state, Jaune slowly reaches out for Weiss's ass, ignoring her voice as she tells him to find another way to get her unstuck. His hands soon grab onto the girl's ass, causing Weiss to yelp as they grip her tightly. After inhaling a deep breath, Jaune plunges his face against her panties, burying himself in the soft cotton fabric, further upsetting his goddess.

"Jaune!" Weiss shouts, trying to get his attention. "I swear, you really are asking to die, aren't you?" Seemingly, the hunter is ignorant of her words, still enjoying the way his face presses into her cotton panties, while sticking his tongue out to try and feel her vaginal folds against him. The blonde hunter moans deeply, enjoying every second of his face buried into her backside. Weiss shivers, not enjoying the creepy nature of Jaune while he continues to flick his tongue at her panties. All Jaune can think is how blissful this feeling is, enjoying every second of it as best he can. Surely nothing could ruin this moment for him.

And then the closet door opens, with Blake opening it up with the unusually tall janitor next to her, holding a knife taped up with a wrench. "Jaune, what the fuck?!" Blake shouts, getting the hunter's attention.

As he's caught in the act, Jaune's face turns immensely red, trying to find the right excuse to get out of this mess. "Well, um, you see, Weiss got stuck, so I thought, well, maybe I can try pushing her out. Yeah, that's it." he says, unaware he spoke the last sentence aloud.

"And that's why you buried your face into her ass?" Blake asks, glaring at him.

"Will you two just get me out of here!" Weiss shouts, fearing the others ignoring her need to be freed from the window. After the janitor uses his knife-wrench to loosen the stuck window, Weiss pulls herself back into the closet, grabbing her skirt and putting it back on. Pointing to Jaune, she says to him as coldly as possible, "You are SO going to hear about this from Ozpin!"

After she marches off, Blake delivers the same cold stare to the blonde before following off behind her. With Jaune and the janitor now the only ones left, the doomed student asks the custodian, "So, um...why was the window blocked off?"

"Simple." says the janitor. "I didn't want anyone getting stuck in it. The darn thing hasn't worked right for years. Gets stuck too easily."

"...Oh. Go figure." Then he adds, "Maybe there's a penny on the rails?"

To which the janitor gives him a most suspicious look, while asking, "Now why would a penny be stuck in the window rails?"

"...Oh boy..."

"If I find a penny in that window, I'm taking you down."


	3. Pyrrha & Glynda

It began simple and innocent enough, as all things do.

Pyrrha and Ruby had been in the training area of Beacon's academic hall, with the redhead doing her best to fend off the young huntress. The black haired team leader convinced Pyrrha to use her Semblance to test out some ideas she had regarding her own weapon, the deadly scythe known as Crescent Rose. The amazon had been told to give it her all, with no holding back. While she did just as much, Pyrrha couldn't help but feel that Ruby was the one doing all the holding back. She had no idea what to expect, but she stood her ground in preparation for it anyway.

It's not until the RWBY leader ejected a dust cartridge from her scythe that Pyrrha understood what was going on in her mind. It had been less about the weapon and more about the use of dust, which enhances the power of any given hunter weapon. The amazon didn't use it, as her sword and shield weren't designed with it in mind, but she could understand such a need for it in the heat of combat. All she had to do now is figure out what type of dust would be used.

With a look of determination in her eyes, Ruby prepared to strike, with Pyrrha keeping a careful eye on the younger huntress. While she prepared for the black haired girl to rush for an attack, Pyrrha gasped when Ruby comes spinning at her like a top, the scythe's long blade set at the outside area of that circle. Pyrrha held her sword up, the blade running horizontal as she held the blade to defend against Ruby's technique. She knew that Ruby had no intention to harm her even in this training session, but she thought it best to play it safe. The scythe bounced off the sword, with Pyrrha too distracted by the speed of the RWBY leader to use her Semblance.

Ruby stopped spinning, smirking at her training partner. "Come on, Pyrrha! Use your Semblance!"

"I would it I were better prepared." Pyrrha groaned, stepping back in reaction to the weapons clashing. "Next time please warn me so I know what you're doing."

"Right, sorry..." Ruby laughed to herself. After getting back into position, she shouted to Pyrrha, "Okay, I'm coming at you!" Pyrrha nodded, getting into a defensive guard while awaiting Ruby's next strike. At least this time the Amazon knew what the dust was, a gravity type that allowed for increase in speed on the battlefield.

Ruby decided to give herself a running start this time before activating the dust, aiming her scythe backwards to give herself the right push. As Ruby came flying at Pyrrha, she held her scythe put for a strike, with Pyrrha holding her shield up in response. The redhead tried to use her Semblance on the younger huntress, but with the speed she traveled at thanks to the dust, it became impossible to properly time the activation. The scythe's blade clashed with the redhead's shield, with Pyrrha pushing back against Ruby and her weapon of choice.

"C'mon, Pyrrha!" Ruby shouted when she landed on the ground. "Where's your Semblance?"

Pyrrha rested her guard, smiling to herself. "It's really hard to get around that dust, Ruby." Pyrrha confessed. "I have to say, you're too fast for me to keep up with at that rate."

Ruby grinned. "So it does work, nice!" Upon seeing the confused look on Pyrrha's face, Ruby explained, "Oh yeah! I always figured you could hold back someone when you had a good idea when they'd attack and how their speed was in battle. I guess I'm just surprised nobody's thought to use it beforehand."

"Well it's some nice thinking on your part, Ruby." Pyrrha said, resting her hand on the younger huntress's shoulder. "Good job, Ruby."

"Heh, thanks..." Ruby said, her cheeks lighting up. She never expected to get that sort of praise from Pyrrha, but it was nice to hear.

"Actually, you wouldn't mind if I looked at Crescent Rose for a minute, would you? I'm rather interested with the dust technology."

"Oh, sure! Absolutely!" A weapons connoisseur herself, while also incredibly interested in others' tools, Ruby carefully handed her scythe over to Pyrrha, who studies it carefully. "You just need to be a little careful, it transforms, you know."

"I did forget about that, actually." Pyrrha said. "How does it fold back up again?"

"I can get that." Ruby said, pushing a button to return it to its noncombat form. It instead switches over to a form that more resembled a sniper rifle, a weapon that Pyrrha had no prior knowledge of operating. "Whoops, wait, wrong button..."

"Actually, this is fine." Pyrrha insisted, smiling warmly while she pretended to look as if she knew how to handle the transformed scythe. "I've never tried using something like a long range weapon before. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to give it a try."

"If you say so." Ruby replied, somewhat concerned after hearing that. "You just want to be a little careful, though. See, with the gravity dust cartridge you need to really stand firm, otherwise the recoil is-"

BANG!

"GYAAAAAH!"

After the shot whizzed past her head, Ruby stared off into space upon realizing how close that was to taking her head off. When she realized that she's safe and shouldn't worry any further about what could have happened, she became aware that Pyrrha was no longer standing next to her. "P-Pyrrha...?" Ruby asked.

"I'm over here!"

Ruby heard Pyrrha's melodic voice, somewhat muffled. Once she saw where the Amazon was, she understood why; half of her body had managed to go through the wall of the training room, her upper body outside in the hallway. The oddest thing is how she managed to go through yet the hole she made is only small enough to keep her in place.

"Pyrrha!" Ruby shouted, rushing over to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine..." Pyrrha grunted, pushing on the wall from the hall. "But I'm stuck!"

"I'll say. How are you in there like that? I'd have expected like, a damaged hole or something."

"Never mind that." Pyrrha sighed. "Ruby, can you please go find someone that can help me, please?"

"You sure?" asked the young huntress, pulling Crescent Rose from the ground and putting it into its completed form. "I could use Crescent Rose like a crowbar..."

"No, no! It's okay, really!" Pyrrha shouted, kicking her legs. "Just go find help!"

Upon opening the door to the train in room, Ruby stepped out to see the upper half of Pyrrha's body. "Don't worry, Pyrrha, I'll be back in no time!" The young huntress rushed off, booking it down the hall in the hopes of finding someone that can get Pyrrha out sooner rather than later. She could especially relate, considering she had been in a similar scenario not that long ago.

In the meantime, Pyrrha struggled to get out of her hole in the wall, unable to budge from such a tight spot. The redhead grumbled out of frustration, finding her escape to be incredibly impossible. “Urgh...you have to be kidding me...” Pyrrha mumbled to herself. “All my training, all this work, and I can't even get out of a stupid WALL?!” She pounded her fist into said wall, further annoyed by her current situation.

“Pyrrha! What on earth are you doing in the wall?!”

Pyrrha's head turned to the opposite direction that Ruby had ran off, seeing Glynda Goodwitch walking her way. The professor held a clipboard in her hands, likely having just looked up from it on her way down the hall. Why she was there wasn't clear to Pyrrha, nor did she ever explain what her reason was for being there. “Oh, good morning, professor Goodwitch.” she replied nervously. “What brings you here?”

“Never mind that.” Glynda replied, adjusting her glasses. “Why are you stuck there, and why haven't you tried to pull yourself out?”

“Well, you see, I was with Ruby Rose, and-”

Glynda interrupted, “That tells me everything I need to know.” With a sigh, Glynda enters the training room, getting a good glimpse of just how bad the situation is for her pupil. “Yes, I see now. You're rather tight in here, Ms. Nikkos. How you could make a hole this small without any sort of breathing room is astounding.”

“Tell me about it...” Pyrrha whined. “Professor, is there any chance you could lend me a hand then, if you think it's so easy to get out of here?”

“But of course,” Glynda replied, putting her clipboard under her arm, “this shouldn't be such a hard task to begin with. Did Ms. Rose even try to help you out before looking for someone else that could?”

Pyrrha paused before replying, too embarrassed to admit that neither she nor the younger huntress had put that into consideration. “Actually, we...we didn't think about that.” she admitted to Goodwitch, her voice traveling into the room through the open door.

“Pyrrha...” Goodwitch mumbled, grabbing hold of her legs. “You're an excellent huntress, but you must...ergh! Not allow Ms. Rose...ghhh! To affect your...judgMENT!” With each word, Glynda tried to pull Pyrrha by her legs from out of the wall, but with no give coming from the huntress. Each tug felt like she were struggling against a full team in tug-of-war by herself, with no visible sign nor audio cue that anything had happened to remove the young huntress from the wall. “Goodness, you're really stuck there...” She made a second attempt by wrapping her arms around the redhead's waist, pulling on it while leaning back to free the young huntress, though she only felt the lower half of her body separating from the rest of her.

“Professor! Professor, please! I can't...agh! P-Professor!” All of a sudden the pulling that Goodwitch had been making against the huntress's body felt very...off. Rather awkward, in fact. In trying to free her pupil, Glynda had become rather aware of the redhead's backside, as well as the red underwear she had been wearing under her skirt. While she had her arms wrapped around her hips, the professor had decided to try and play off her 'attempts' to free Pyrrha from the wall off as innocent. Although that might still be hard for her to do.

Glynda didn't care. The professor just wanted to play around with Pyrrha's butt, and that's just what she was going to do.

“Are you feeling all right there, Pyrrha?” Glynda asked, bringing her dry hump against her backside to a halt.

“No, I'm not at all okay!” Pyrrha shouted, kicking her legs in the air once more. “I don't know what kind of tactic you think that is, but it's not going to get me out of here faster!”

“Excuse me for indulging myself, Ms. Nikkos.” Glynda replied. “It seems you truly are stuck for the time being, but...I'm going to have to indulge myself just a little.”

“I-Indulge?” Pyrrha whimpered.

“Ms. Nikkos, I'm going to ask that you refrain from speaking any further until I'm finished up back here. It will, shall we say, make things a bit easier.”

“You're the professor...” sighed Pyrrha, too annoyed to really argue with Goodwitch at this point. She clearly knows what she's up to, as her gloved hand squeezed into her ass cheek to get a good feel of her backside. Her lips pursed in response, all the redhead can hope for is that she gets her revenge in due time.

“Of course.” Glynda grinned. “And as your superior, I know what's best for you.” With a hum, Goodwitch slapped her hand against the redhead's backside, hearing her yelp out in the hall. “How does that feel, Pyrrha? Is that getting you out of the hole?”

“I've barely budged...” grumbles Pyrrha.

“Then maybe I should slap harder.” Before Pyrrha could protest, Glynda had already spanked her ass cheek, causing Pyrrha to squeak in response. She tried to push herself out of the hole yet again, only to fail in doing so. It seemed that she was in that wall pretty good, with no actual way of getting out. The kicker came when Glynda squeezed her hand into the cheeks, kneading her fingers into the flesh as it turned red, swelling from the previous slaps the professor had given her. "I must say, Ms. Nikkos, you have a surprisingly soft ass."

"Thanks…I think." Pyrrha replied, sweating over hearing such a compliment from someone older than herself. "Are you sure this is necessary to get me out?"

"I assure you, Pyrrha, this is very vital." Goodwitch said with a smirk. Her hands continued to knead away at Pyrrha's swelling cheeks, licking her lips at the sounds that come from the hall whenever she caressed the sensitive areas of her skin. It brought A sense of pleasure to Glynda, having such a sweet young ass to play with after having gone some time without her own share of fun.

Bringing her face closer to the redhead's butt, Glynda can smell the juicy flavor of Pyrrha's sexual fluids leaking out, leaving a moist spot on the crotch of her red panties. Goodwitch giggled at the thought of toying with her snatch, but wanted to hold back on that thought while she took in the joys of the swelling cheeks and her otherwise pasty backside.

Unable to see anything going on with the other side of the wall, Pyrrha gasped when she felt teeth biting into her ass, which caused her legs to flail from such a sensation. She felt Glynda bite down hard on her skin, hearing the hum echo through the doorway while the grip of her choppers tightened up around the spot. When Goodwitch slapped her other cheek again, Pyrrha jumped as her body tensed up, quivering from the vibrations running through her sensitive skin after such an impact.

When Goodwitch moves her teeth over to the swelling red spots on her butt, Pyrrha shivered as a sensational feeling ran up her spine, causing her hands to ball up into fists while she bit down on her lower lip. She didn't really know why, but with the professor playing around with her ass like she was, it had started to arouse the Amazon in ways she had never thought possible. It didn't help she had hoped to feel such sensations with Jaune, either…

After a while, Pyrrha gasped, an audible bawl escaping her lips when Goodwitch's tongue lashed away at her sensitive red skin while it sat between her teeth. Her fingers dug into her other cheek, causing the redhead to quake in place. She tried to pound away at the wall in the hopes that it might break around her and free her from this unusual punishment, but it failed to budge, leaving her trapped between the hall and the training room. Glynda didn't mind it at all, as she gets plenty of time for herself to tease the huntress while getting her own pleasure out of the deal.

"Professor, I really, REALLY don't see how any of this will help free me!" Pyrrha cried out.

"Just continue to put your trust in me, Pyrrha." Glynda insisted, sliding her thumbs under the redhead's panties. "It's not as if you're the first student caught between the walls like this."

"W-wait, that does that mehhhheeeeaaaan?!"

Pyrrha's eyes grew wide when she felt the professor's thumbs glide down her skin, bringing her red panties down along with them. Glynda giggles mischievously to herself, taking in the view of the huntress's pussy. When the clothing had been pulled off her ankles, Glynda took a moment to smell the aroma left behind by the moistness, soaking in the odor before moving onto the main course.

Holding Pyrrha's ass with her gloved hands, Glynda spread her cheeks open, shoving her whole face right against the redhead's crotch. Her nose pushed against her taint while her lips met with the folds, slurping at them to get a taste of the juices that have dripped out this far. Pyrrha panted heavily, her tongue sticking out while her hands pushed against the wall. Her nails dug into the plaster that made the hallway look pristine, unable to grab onto very much while half of her body was being toyed with. She gasped when Goodwitch brought her tongue out, pushing it between the Amazon's folds to dig into her tunnel.

Biting on her fingers, Pyrrha groaned while her eyes rolled back in their sockets, the pleasure Glynda brought to her becoming too much to withstand. Thanks to the door still being open, Pyrrha could hear every sound coming from Goodwitch's mouth as she slurped and slobbered her tongue all over her vaginal tunnel, feeling somewhat weird over the way the professor eats a girl out. At this point, that is oddly her only concern involving her situation.

The more Goodwitch played with her pussy, the further aroused Pyrrha grew, taking long gasps of breath to try and hold back her urge to climax. It would be immensely humiliating for her if that happened, even with Glynda currently being the only one viewing, or really enjoying, any of this.

When the professor's tongue pushed against the walls, swirling around the fleshy trail at a speed Pyrrha never felt before, her mind was sent over the edge. Her eyes rolled back as her hands clinged to the wall, her whole body tensing up as she felt herself reaching her peak. Pyrrha cried out as her juices flowed out of her snatch, hitting the expecting Goodwitch right in the face. The professor's glasses became drenched in her floods, keeping her mouth wide open so as to catch the secretion and swallow it whole. Her face, as well as her clothes, were immensely drenched by the end of Pyrrha's squirting session, while a puddle formed at the heels of her boots.

When Pyrrha had finished, her body relaxed, the redhead exhausted from such an unusual situation. Glynda stood up from her spot on the training room floor, preparing her wand for a spell. "Thank you for your patience, Pyrrha," Glynda said, "now allow me to get you free from that self-made prison."

"S-sure…wait…what?" asked a worn down Pyrrha, the idea just dawning on her. With use of the professor's magic, she turns the surrounding area onto dust, allowing Pyrrha to crawl out of the wall and free herself finally. Careful not to slip on the puddle she made, the redhead turned to Glynda, an aggravated expression in her eyes, and asked, "Professor, you mean to tell me you could have taken me put of there this WHOLE TIME?"

"Yes, I could have. If I wanted to, of course." The professor smiles mischievously, preparing to seal up the hole. Just as it shrunk down, Pyrrha accidentally intentionally trips Glynda up, causing her to go straight into the hole before it sealed up completely. Now her body had been trapped, with Goodwitch trying to push herself out. "P-Pyrhha?" she asked with concern.

"Oops." Pyrrha replied casually. "Sorry, professor."

As she tried to force the hole back open, Glynda realizes that her waned had gone flying across the hall, far from her reach. "Er…Pyrrha, a little hand, please?"

"Don't mind if I do." Pyrrha said, cackling as she unzips Glynda's skirt.


End file.
